


Baby This Ain't Truth Or Dare

by EternallyEC



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Jori - Freeform, Public Sex, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/pseuds/EternallyEC
Summary: It's only acting... or is it?- OR -Jade's co-star in the new play she's in is really annoying and really... gorgeous and things spin out of control.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	Baby This Ain't Truth Or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyLittlePoutyMouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittlePoutyMouth/gifts).



> Hey all! This is, as usual, based on a prompt that can be found at the bottom. 
> 
> I owe a huge credit to Stage Hand by PrettyLittlePoutyMouth as well for inspiring the heck out of me and giving me the courage to try my hand at smut again after I learned that it's based off the same prompt. (It's seriously amazing, go check it out!) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think!

_ It's only acting _ , Jade had to remind herself as her hand deftly unbuttoned and slipped into Tori's jeans, eyes staring intently into those of caramel as she struggled to keep her hand in the agreed-upon safe zone. But the way the other girl bucked against her hand didn't  _ feel _ like acting and she had to fight to keep her hand from moving lower, the audience nothing more than an abstract concept at this point. 

Jesus, when had this gotten so complicated? 

It had started off simply enough: Jade had gotten a call from her agent about a new play she'd be "perfect for" and she'd agreed as soon as she'd read the script. 

Being bisexual herself, the show's coming of age story had spoken to her with the way it framed the love story of two young women without treating it as a gay story. The relationship was treated with respect and normalized and it was something Jade had desperately wanted to be a part of from the moment she'd finished reading the script. 

She'd been thrilled to get her wish, being cast as one of the two leads and everything had seemed perfect. 

And then she met Tori Vega. 

They'd clashed heads from the first day, when Tori had shown up late and fumbling over her lines. Apparently she was new to the business, the niece of one of the producer's or something who had charmed everyone during an impromptu dinner performance when the entertainment had canceled and had subsequently been cast based on talent alone.

Having worked towards this dream of hers since she was old enough to sing and act, Jade was livid at the girl's unprofessional attitude, to say nothing of the jealousy she felt, and she was sure to let her know all about the former. 

"Hey, Vega," she snapped as she stopped by Tori's open dressing room door. 

"Oh, hi Jade," Tori replied, turning in her chair to give her a tentative smile. "I'm really sorry about today, I--" 

"You'd better be," Jade cut her off, eyes narrowing. "I've worked my ass off for years for this and I won't have my shot ruined by someone like you. So get your shit together or you'll regret it." 

Ignoring Tori's shocked gaze and attempted protests, she spun on her heel and stalked away. 

Things hadn't gotten better from there. 

Tori was always early after that, sure, and she was always prepared, but the tension between her and Jade was palpable until they slipped into their respective roles. Then, and only then, Jade would allow herself to look at Tori;  _ really  _ look at her. 

She was beautiful, Jade could admit in those moments alone. Her tanned skin, the way her caramel eyes sparkled when she laughed or said something passionate, everything about her added up to someone truly beautiful inside and out and Jade could admire that in those moments. 

She didn't even realize she was in trouble until the day jealousy flamed in her belly when she saw Tori hugging and kissing someone on the cheek after they'd finished rehearsing for the day. 

What the hell? She was  _ not  _ jealous of Tori Vega! Or so she'd spent days telling herself before a night of drinking and talking with her best friend had forced her to face the truth. 

No, she wasn't jealous of Tori Vega. The truth was much worse. She  _ wanted  _ Tori. 

The thought hadn't horrified her nearly as much as it should have. 

And then, she started to notice the way that Tori would stare at her when she thought she wasn’t looking. There seemed to be something new in her eyes when they rehearsed, something that seemed to have nothing to do with their characters but was all Tori. 

There was also the fact that the other girl couldn’t keep her eyes off of Jade’s chest most of the time, though that was nothing new. Jade had chalked it up to envy at first, but now she wondered… 

Even so, their relationship didn’t change much. Jade was a professional, after all, and Tori was shaping up to be one herself. They rehearsed, talked a little about their characters and their relationship afterwards, and went their separate ways. 

Although she wanted Tori, she refused to let it get in the way of the show. God only knew what would happen if things went south and if it would affect their working relationship or their chemistry, and Jade wasn’t about to let that happen. 

But then… 

Everything changed. 

It was little things at first; a lingering stare here, a touch that lasted a beat longer than necessary during a scene there. But, still being a professional, Jade had ignored the way everything seemed to be building up between them until now. 

She was abruptly jerked back to the present when Tori whimpered, a sound that had never sounded so  _ real  _ during rehearsals and shot straight through Jade. “Please,” she gasped, her voice breathless and needy and  _ fuck _ , it was just dialogue but somehow so much more. 

“Are you sure?” Jade asked, seeing nothing but certainty in Tori’s eyes as she bucked her hips, causing Jade’s hand to slip a little lower until she was touching the waistband of her underwear. She couldn’t stop herself from running a finger along the top of them, swallowing hard when Tori--because it  _ was  _ Tori, she was certain now that any pretense of acting was gone between them now--moaned. 

“I need you to touch me,” she pleaded, and the encouragement Jade saw in her eyes was all that she needed. Even so, she waited until Tori nodded her consent before she sucked in a sharp breath, slipping her hand into the other girl’s underwear and groaning when her fingers met slick wetness. Tori groaned too, letting her head fall back and arching into her touch as Jade stroked her, knowing they had no time to waste. 

Leaning down to kiss her, Jade slipped a finger inside of her and felt Tori moan into her mouth. Smirking as she pulled back, she started to fuck her as best she could with the awkward position and the stupid jeans being in the way. But with the way Tori was jerking and pushing into her touch, it was apparently enough. 

And when Jade curled her finger in just the right way, using her thumb to rub Tori’s clit, she was rewarded with the feeling of walls tightening around her finger and the breathtaking sight of Tori coming undone underneath her. 

She slowed her movements, easing Tori through the orgasm before she withdrew her hand. Wiping her finger on the sheets, she could hardly bring herself to care whether the audience would find the action to be just a bit of realism or what they thought at all, honestly. All that she cared about was the way that Tori was smiling up at her, her eyes still glazed over from the pleasure that  _ she’d  _ caused and looking absolutely beautiful. 

“Your turn,” she said with a smirk, flipping their positions quickly and with practiced ease. 

Jade’s character, at least, had an affinity for skirts and she found herself thanking costuming for that fact when Tori’s hand slowly ran up her leg, pausing at the juncture of her thighs. “Is this okay?” she asked, cupping Jade’s cheek with her other hand. 

Swallowing hard, Jade nodded at the look of concern in her eyes, knowing exactly what she was asking. “I want you to,” she said, her line coming out effortlessly but holding far more weight than it ever had before. 

And then Tori was cupping her through her underwear and it was all that Jade could do to remember to  _ breathe  _ as she slid the fabric aside and entered her, eyes staring intently into Jade’s. 

“Fuck,” Jade gasped, arching into her as she curled her finger, the palm of her hand brushing against her clit and nearly making her lose control already. Tori just smirked down at her, increasing the pace as both knew they were short on time and this would have to be quick. 

But no matter how she tried to chase the sensations, Jade needed more. Keeping her hand flat against the bed on the side facing away from the audience, she held up two fingers and flicked her eyes that way until Tori caught on and looked. 

Smirking again--and  _ god _ , the things that did to her, Tori added a second finger and increased her pace until Jade was clutching at her shoulders, surely leaving scratches with the way her nails dug into the soft skin, crying out as she came. 

Repeating Jade’s actions, Tori casually wiped her fingers on the sheets before collapsing next to Jade, gently stroking her arm until the lights dimmed. 

They’d both somewhat forgotten about their audience until the sound of applause filled the theater after several seconds of heavy silence, and Jade nearly blushed when she realized that she’d just fucked Tori Vega on stage in front of hundreds of people. 

But as Tori reached out for her hand and helped her off the bed, the sparkle in her eyes evident as soon as she’d led her off the stage, she couldn’t bring herself to care about anything but making her look like that again. 

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: Tori and Jade as the main leads in a play. There's a sex scene in the play, and they get so into the moment that they end up going off the script and talk dirty to each other before having real sex on the stage. The audience all think they're just acting, and the reviews commend them for their realistic take on sex.
> 
> The title lyrics are from Ride by SoMo!


End file.
